


Jealous

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Side BaekHei Side TaeyTen and Baby Mork, Slow Burn, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: During SuperM promotions, Taemin and Baekhyun were both crushing on Lucas. Taemin caught up in competing with Baekhyun, and fails to notice Jongin's growing jealousy.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 22
Collections: TaeKai Top Jongin Fest Fics, Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt DKJ50 for Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fest 😍
> 
> Did this Nov 17, while waiting for SuperM's concert in Fairfax. The wave of ideas went down and here it is.
> 
> I hope I've satisfied the prompter with this fic. It became a bit long, I enjoyed writing this (though I know it may still seem to be incomplete/ended with a cliffhanger or whatever)
> 
> **Rated Mature for curse words

Their schedules in Seoul, South Korea as a solo artist for Taemin, as members of EXO for Baekhyun and Kai, NCT 127 for Taeyong and Mark and WayV for Ten and Lucas were over and they're back on the second wave of 'We Are The Future : Live World Tour' in California. 

Taemin finished his promotions for his latest Korean album, had fanmeetings during Christmas and concerts in Japan for a few days and celebrated the New Year with Shawols who attended his December 31st concert. EXO finished their comeback album and promotions, the last EXO comeback they'll have before the elder members most especially Chen, Suho and Chanyeol enlist in the military. They also wrapped up their EXplOration tour in Miyagi and rested prior their enlistments while Sehun was busy as an actor on his television shows. NCT 127 have also completed a Japan tour then WayV had their tour in Shanghai, Beijing, Macau, Hong Kong and Taiwan so the members of SuperM assembled again to get ready for the continuation of their US leg, before they go further to Vancouver, Canada and to have concert schedules on other states in America and Canada most especially on Mark's hometown Toronto, onto South America, Europe and back to Asia.

They got an $8 Million villa back in October but they were suprised and more excited to stay on a villa again, with almost the same room structures but with different amenities. And just like before, they decided to talk about who would be roommates when they arrived.

"Taemin ah, share a room with me!" Jongin shouted as Taemin was at the other side of the house Capitol Records rented for them to stay.

"Nope! We've known each other for so long, we have slept together in one room so many times. I'll pick someone else to be my roommate this time. Ah! Mark baby, you could share a room with your Jongin hyung. I'm sure Taeyong and Ten would be roommates so I could go and share a room with Lucas instead."

"What, Taemin? What did you say?" Baekhyun reacted with a confused look on his face.

"I said I'll share the room with Lucas instead."

"Omo? No no no Taemin, No." Baekhyun strongly disagreed as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Baekhyun hyung, I thought you'd want to have a room for yourself?!"

"I've changed my mind. If I would share a room with Lucas, I'd be fine. You could take the solo room for yourself."

"No, I don't want to! I mean, it gets so lonely! Plus I would think that I am with Minho hyung when Lucas is around. He doesn't just look like him but he is also tall as him. I'll feel better with him as my roommate."

"Oho? But Baby Xuxi is already very close to me. Yukhei ah, you like me, right? You like Baekhyun hyung more than Taemin hyung, right? So he'd share the room with me." Baekhyun stated as he opposed with Taemin's ideas.

"Baekhyun hyung! Why are you like this?!?!"

"Taemin ah, please? I've been very lonely for so long, you know that! And I've only opened up my heart after guarding it for a very long time. Please? Please let hyung be happy for once."

"But.. but hyung, I really like Lucas too. And I've been lonely since.. I've never had any relationship since I debuted and I only have friends. Nobody loves me and this is the only opportunity that I'd get to be with my crush. Please? Please give way for Taeminnie.."

"Oh my gosh what is this? So we both like Lucas?"

"I guess?"

"Ya ya ya the two of you! Hyung! Taemin ah! Why are you fighting? You're the eldest, you're the hyungs yet you're fighting over this! Taeminnie, I could be a safe choice! You know me so much and I promise I would be nice! I won't snore too loud nor annoy the hell out of you, I promise! And I would be the cute Nini so you would just cuddle with me instead of smacking me down the bed as if we're wrestlers.. Just let Baekhyun hyung be with Lucas." Jongin nudged as he tried his best to change Taemin's mind.

"No! Lucas! Yukhei!! Giant baby, come here! We want to ask you something."

"Yes hyung? What's the matter?" Lucas asked, still not aware that his hyungs were fighting over him.

"Among your hyungs, who would you like to share a room with? Please tell us your honest feelings and your sincere choice." Taemin asked with puppy eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously and honestly."

"Taeyong hyung and Ten hyung are already roommates.. but honestly, I would want to share the room with Kai hyung." Lucas smiled as he looked at his Jongin hyung that's quite surprised of his answer.

"Eh? Why Jongin?" Baekhyun and Taemin asked at the same time, very disappointed.

"I like Kai hyung so much!!" The giant baby hugged and startled the confused Jongin.

"You.. you like Jongin?"

"Yes! Jongin hyung, let's share the room together! I actually talked to Mark and he said if hyungs wants to share rooms, he'd take the solo room for himself! And Baekhyun hyung, Taemin hyung, since the two of you are the elder hyung line, it'd be good to share rooms instead! Baekhyun hyung could look after Taemin hyung more."

"Me? Stucked with Baekhyun hyung in one room? No way!"

"Ya Taemin ah, we know now that we both like Lucas.. but seems like Yukhei likes Jongin. That only means we're both rejected." Baekhyun stated as they went onto the room he'll share with Taemin.

"Are you going to give up just like that?"

"Well no, because I have my pride and dignity but I won't push myself to him if he doesn't like me and he likes someone else instead.."

"Uh what do I do? My heart is hurting. Hyung, my heart is hurting! I just lost Yukhei to Jongin and that motherfucker didn't do anything about it even if he knows that I like Lucas!! Aigoo."

"Good boy, good boy Jongin. Well just so you know, we both lost Lucas to Jongin and even if I would have to sacrifice then I'll do it. For Yukhei's happiness, okay, I'll give way. I guess I'll accept the fact that I'll be stucked to share this room with you, Taemin ah."

"Aish I'm so annoyed!!!! Kim Jongin, I really hate you." Taemin shouted, his voice was loud enough to be heard throughout the hallway where Jongin and Lucas were standing at. Much to Taemin's annoyance, their room door opened and revealed Kim Jongin that stomped his bear feet with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ya what did you say? Taemin ah?? You hate me??"

"What??"

"I heard it! I was just outside this room!"

"You piece of an idiot! You know I like Yukhei yet you still agreed to be his roommate!!! You stole the moment that I should be having with my crush!! We're supposed to be sharing rooms! Aish!!!"

"Oh well, it's not my problem if he likes me that much, he wants to share the room with me."

"Aish this person! What a friend!!! I trusted you! I thought you're my best friend!!! Kim Jongin, we've been friends since we're only 11 years old and now we're 26 years old! Come on, man! You threw the 15 years of friendship we shared?! Wow!!"

"Ya ya ya ya what are you saying? What am I throwing away?!?!" Jongin went over to Taemin's bed and started tickling Taemin's side and waist.

"Don't touch me! You're not my friend anymore, our friendship is over!!! You stole my crush!! I hate you!!"

"Oh really? You hate me?? Okay I'll make you hate me more. Baekhyun hyung, you could sleep on my bed instead and I'll sleep here. I'll just teach this person a lesson so he would hate me more. Take your luggages too, I'll just get mine tomorrow morning."

"Thanks bro! That's my good boy Jongin. I love you! I owe you this!"

"No problem bro!" Jongin winked at Baekhyun who he got his phone and locked the door as he went out.

"Ya Kim Jongin, what did you just do?!?!?"

"I just exchanged rooms with Baekhyun hyung so I could share a room with you instead. Why?"

"Who told you that I'll agree sharing a room with you?? No!!!" Jongin hugged Taemin back to the bed as Taemin tried his best to get out of Jongin's tight hug. But of course, all his attempts went to waste because Jongin was taller, have bigger body built and was stronger than him.

"Just give up with the fact that Baekhyun is sharing the room with Yukhei! Come on, Taemin! This is the first time I saw you this bratty! This is so not you!"

"But I like Yukhei.. he's my giant baby ! And I feel comfortable with him especially he looks like Minho hyung. I miss my members and whenever I see him, I feel happy because I think they're with me too."

"Just so you know, all of us here are your members since we became SuperM.."

"I know that.. but you know.. I was just so familiar with that face and knowing that I'm far away from my brothers made me lonely. But whenever I see Yukhei.. those feelings go away and I enjoy everything again."

"You really miss hyungs, huh?"

"Yeah. I miss them a lot. They're my family, they were the ones who raised me. They were my family and they took care of the 14 year old Taeminnie especially when we debuted. I miss them so much.."

"I see. Okay. Just let me stay here tonight. I'll give this one night to Baekhyun hyung and then maybe when you became a good boy and a good friend to me, I'll let you share a room with him. And if ever Yukhei share things about himself, I'll be sure to tell you about it. I don't want my best friend, my Taeminnie to be sad so I'll help you."

"Really, Jonginnie?"

"I am serious and sincere about this, how could you doubt my feelings and decision?! Okay, I won't help you. I'd just bug you and stay as your roommate throughout the tour."

"No no no please no!! I will be nice to you, I promise! Thank you Jonginnie! You're really the best-est best friend!! I love you!!"

"I love you too. Uhm so I'll sleep here okay?? And spare me, I don't have my luggage here so be kind to me and cuddle me to sleep."

"Why? What's inside your luggage that you can't sleep without it?"

"Massager. You know.. sometimes my waist hurts."

"Oh. Alright. Maybe Taeminnie could do the things we used to do before. Lay on your stomach, I'll give you a back massage."

"Wait, I'll take my shirt off." Jongin took his shirt off in front of Taemin and little did Taemin know, he was startled. He have seen Jongin shirtless before especially when they were trainees but since they became members of the same group, it was Taemin's first time to see Jongin's well toned body closely. Indeed, his best friend have changed and he have exercised a lot.

"As expected of EXO's Kai.. the idol with sexy back."

"Tsss. As if you don't have the same sexy back, you idiot."

"Idiot! Your upper body is better since you have the right proportions. I only got my shoulders down to my upper body toned. It's nothing compared to yours."

"We should go to the gym together so you could see how I exercise and follow those routines too."

"That would be good. But I don't know if that's possible since we're busy on this tour."

"Oh. Yeah. But this villa have a gym, if you want, we could go there tomorrow."

"Let's see. So how is the massage?"

"Don't make me laugh, you just stroked the muscles on my back. You haven't even massaged me yet!"

"I'm just joking. Chill, sir Kai. Your servant would massage your back now. How do you want it?"

"Just go with the usual, I'll just tell you when I want it harder."

"Okay, sir Kai."

"Stop with the sir Kai thing. I am Jonginnie, your Jonginnie."

"I am your servant Taeminnie for tonight especially you're here and you'd be helping me with Yukhei. I have to be a good boy."

"Whatever. Just drop the sir Kai. It makes me uncomfortable." But the truth is, Jongin doesn't want to hear the 'sir Kai' because his other friend tends to wake up, and he doesn't want to jump onto Taemin especially that they'd be sharing a room, moreso, a bed.

"Taeminnie."

"Um?"

"I miss you. It's been a while since we're together. I mean, we may be back in Seoul but we worked hard with our own schedules. You finished your concerts in Japan and during holidays, you even have schedules.. then on my birthday, you weren't able to come. I miss you, and I'm happy that I'm here with you again."

"Same. I miss you too. We have been so busy and it relieves me that we won't have to miss each other's calls because of our schedules. We don't need to ask how we are and what we are doing because we're together."

"Yeah. And also sharing a room and sharing a bed with you, it feels like we're back to when we were kids. Two idiots danced until they pass out and hugged each other to sleep at the practice room because there's no blankets and it's cold.. It feels nice."

"So you're really happy to share a room with me again?"

"Yes. I am very happy. It feels like we're back to being trainees or rookies. Well, we're indeed rookies, we just debuted here in America last October. Among all that, I'm just really happy to be with you."

"You're old. You're getting sentimental. Aigoo."

"Whatever. But I am sincere. I'm really happy that you're with me, Taeminnie."

"Okay, Jonginnie is like a cute boy that's very happy he is with his crush. I'll just think that way from now on. I'll be Jonginnie's crush and he's so lovestruck and so happy to be with me. Hahaha. You're so cute. Okay, massage is done!"

"Thanks! It relaxes me so much. Want me to massage you too?"

"Uhm since you have a crush on me and it'd make you happy, okay. Massage me too." Taemin took his shirt off two and Jongin felt a bit different, since both of them were shirtless.

"Oh yeah! Who would ever thought that I'd get a massage from Jonginnie. Wow!"

"Whatever. You idiot, you have the same back structure as me! It's perfect! Aish."

"Thank you. You must like your crush's back so much."

"Ehe whatever. After this, we should go and get our bedtime milk so we could sleep."

"Jonginnie knows me so well. Okay!"

Taemin turned his body over Jongin's back as he tried to wake up the hibernating bear and he knows it's the only way he'd wake up without so much fuss.

"Jonginnie!!! Jonginnie wake up!!! Let's go and make breakfast for everyone!"

"Why do you even ask for my help? I'm not good in cooking too.."

"Make it fast, we would just make pancakes or crepes! I got some recipes from the internet and with Taeyong's supervision, we could do that!! I promise I would make you a bear pancake and I'd pour a lot of honey and milk onto it!"

"Okay okay I'm up!!"

"That's my good boy. Of course, you can't resist your crush, right?"

"Tss. If I know, you would beat me up if I don't get up, right?"

"Exactly! Let's go baby bear and we'll have to cook so everything would be done when they wake up."

With Taeyong's supervision, Taemin and Jongin made the pancake batter perfectly.

"The two of you look cute together. Taemin hyung and Jongin hyung, you two look like twins."

"What twins? I'm older than him."

"I'm taller than you. There's no way we're twins."

"Ah! And you shared the room, right? That's so cute."

"What's the fuss about that? You and Ten also shared rooms."

"Of course, I would share a room and bed with him. He's my baby and I miss him especially whenever he's in China."

"Oh yeah, the two of you are now in a different group. That's sad."

"Uhm hyungs, can I make a cat pancake for Ten? I want to surprise him at the bedroom with that so he'd smile once he open his eyes."

"Yeah sure! Can you also teach us how? I mean, I also want to make a cute pancake for our baby Lucas!" Taemin got excited to make something for Lucas while Jongin just stared at him.

"Oh okay! I could also teach you how to make bear pancakes. And hyung, we have strawberries at the fridge!"

"Oh my gosh yesss!!" Jongin finally smiled after being disheartened, knowing that Taemin would make a pancake especially for Lucas and his help was only needed to fulfill Taemin's plan.

Taeyong taught them how to make pancakes and they were in awe especially Taeyong put a lot of designs using syrup on it.

"I'm sure Ten would like that! Woah.. it's so beautiful." Taemin exclaimed as Taeyong decorated the cat pancake with hearts and flowers.

"So now you have to make your own. I'll have to wake him up with this so he could enjoy it while it's hot. Good luck!"

"Thank you! Okay, let's make a cute pancake for Yukhei. Jonginnie help me!"

"Why? Do it yourself! I'll also make one for my baby Mark." Jongin just got himself busy by slicing the strawberries.

"So you already had a change of heart? I thought your crush is me? It became Mark now? Your heart changed overnight?"

"Nope, I just want to make one for him since our Marknae doesn't have anyone else with him. Just so you know, he slept alone in that solo room.."

"Oh yeah.. our baby. Okay, make him a lot and tell him I made it with you."

"If you're going to make one for Yukhei, make one for Minhyung too! Aish."

"okay okay whatever."

Jongin made a cute smiley pancake for Mark and he personally delivered it to his dongsaeng who he met by the hallway.

"Oh hyung! What is this?"

"I made pancakes for you. I hope you enjoy that! But Mark, I need your help. You like Jongin hyung, right? Please help me. Taemin have a crush on Lucas and we have to stop it because-"

"You love him. I know, hyung. We all know about it."

"Huh? How did you-"

"Hyung, it's obvious! The two of you are so close! And don't worry, I'll help you with that."

"That's my little bro! Thank you so much! Please tell Taeyong and Ten to help me too. If it's possible, trap Baekhyun with Yukhei so Taemin can't go between them."

"Okay okay. We gotcha. Thank you for this!"

"Ya Jongin ah, come back here quickly!! Help me!!" Jongin heard Taemin's loud voice at the hallway and he tensed up.

"Uh oh. My love needs my help. I'll have to go back. Please help me okay?? Thank you!"

"Don't worry much, hyung! Actually, I have been up an hour ago already. Baekhyun hyung and Lucas went out.. maybe they got breakfast somewhere."

"Oh, that's better! Thanks!"

"Jongiiiiiin!" They heard Taemin's voice again and they just laughed.

"I'm coming, love!"

"Aish. Look at these, it's so ugly. It looks like saucers. I hate it."

"No no no don't throw it away! I'll eat it! I'll just design it with the syrup, get some strawberries and it'd be good."

"But it's-"

"It's okay. You must've forgotten I am the brother of the woman who owns a cafe and a waffle place. I know what to do and I'm sure you got me to help you because I know that I could help you, right?"

"You're so smart!! Very good. Jonginnie, help me make a heart shaped pancake! I'll give it to Yukhei later. And I would place pretty designs on it! Don't eat all the strawberries, aish!"

"Okay, I'll help you with the heart pancake.."

Jongin and Taemin got 4 big heart pancakes after trying different techniques to get the shape right.

"Oh my gosh it looks so pretty! I hope Yukhei would like this."

"Taeminnie, where's the pancake batter?"

"I have finished it all! I made 4 big heart pancakes, right? Why?"

"But.. you promised that you'd make me a bear pancake and put a lot of honey on it.. now you're saying the batter is all cooked?" Jongin got sad because Taemin got so excited, he forgot about his promise.

"Oh my Jonginnie, I'm so sorry! I forgot!!! I would just make another batch of pancakes then.."

"Nope, you don't have to do that. It's okay, I'm fine. I'll just eat the strawberries. Besides, I'm on a Keto diet. No carbs."

"Really? Are you sure? You could take one of these though.. here, I'll give you this!" Taemin got the ugliest heart pancake to a plate and gave it to Jongin.

"No, really. I'm okay, I'm fine. Besides, that's for Yukhei and you made it for him. Now that you've cooked it all well, I'll just go back to sleep. I'm kind of sleepy again.."

"You won't help me decorate the hearts?"

"I think it'd be better if you'll decorate it yourself.. I'll leave you alone so you could pour all your heart out as you decorate it. Just put in whatever you like and I'm sure Yukhei would like it. I'll go back to sleep.. if ever you need help, I know Taeyong, Ten and Mark could help you.." Jongin coldly said as he went back to the room he was supposed to share with Lucas, and just laid down the bed. He also got Baekhyun's luggage back to the room he originally shares with Taemin and locked the door so no one would disturb his thoughts.

"I don't think you only have a crush on Lucas. You like him more than that.. and it hurts. But it's okay, Jongin ah, let's just sleep again. If Yukhei wants to share a room with me then I'll let it be. If Taemin would argue with Baekhyun hyung then it's not my problem anymore."

Taemin went back to their room, ready to console Jongin with a heart pancake he decorated for him because he saw how sensitive he became after he forgot about his promise. Taemin knows that his best friend could be a very sulky bear and he's not new to that but when he went back to the room, Jongin wasn't there and Baekhyun's luggage was back near his own.

"Jonginnie? So he was really mad. Aish, why did you even forget that bear pancake!!! You know how sensitive Jongin gets when it comes to food.." Taemin scolded himself and felt bad since his bestfriend was mad and started to treat him coldly.

Jongin got awakened after 14 missed calls and 18 messages from Taemin.

"Woah, I really fell asleep. Baekhyun hyung isn't back yet? Oh so it's only 30 minutes. Anyway.." Jongin deleted the missed call logs and read Taemin's messages that consist of different words of apology.

"Tsss. As if you really care. Why would I even sulk over a bear pancake? You don't even know why I am sad.."

"Hyung, you can come out now, Baekhyun hyung and Lucas are on their way back here." Jongin got a message from Mark so he washed his face again and brushed his teeth because he knows that he won't eat anything for breakfast anyway.

"Aaahhh!! Gmorning bros. Yo Yong yong and Ten!! Ayo Mork!! Morning Taem." Jongin greeted everyone coolly as if he didn't have a heartbreak earlier.

"So you know that Baekhyun and Lucas went out?" Taemin asked Jongin with sadness out of betrayal in his voice.

"I only knew that they went out because the room door wasn't locked and no one is inside. Figured."

"Hi guysssss!!! We're back!! I got pizza for all of us!" Baekhyun said happily as soon as he came back with Yukhei and pizza.

"You went out to eat without us?" Taemin asked with sadness out of betrayal in his voice again, this time, to Baekhyun.

"Lucas wanted to eat burgers so we drove to In n Out. I know you're all still tired so we just went by ourselves. And I have the pizza as our apology for all of you."

"Apology accepted, hyung." Taeyong and Ten got the pizza box and laid it onto the dining table.

"Jongin hyung!!! I also got this for you!!" Lucas squealed as he handed Jongin a freezer bag and the sulky bear became a big and happy baby bear because Lucas gave him a tub of strawberry ice cream.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Yukhei!!!! Uwaaa strawberry!! Uwaaa." Jongin didn't control himself and just hugged Lucas.

"Jongin hyung is so cute.." Mark said in awe as the two giants looked so soft.

"Ya ya ya before you eat that, Jongin ah, here. Fried chicken, only for you. It's a thank you gift." Baekhyun gave a takeout box to Jongin and of course, the chicken mania was delighted.

"Oh my gosh!! Thanks Baekhyun hyung!! Nini bear is hungry and I'll eat this all well!! Thank you Lucas, thank you Baekhyun hyung!! I love you both!!"

"Ah Yukhei! I got some pancakes for you! If you've got burgers earlier, you could have dessert!" Taemin finally got back onto his senses and told Lucas about his surprise before he fully forgot about it because of jealousy.

"Thank you hyung, but I'm still so full! I'll just eat it later."

"Heat it up later since it doesn't taste good when it's cold."

"I will, hyung!" Lucas smiled at Taemin as he received the plate of heart pancakes.

Jongin ate his fried chicken heartily after all his members declined his offer to give them each. Jongin was happy yet he have not forgotten what happened earlier. He was reminded of it especially when Lucas joined him by the dining table with the heart pancakes Taemin made and decorated for him.

"Hyung! Help me eat these! Taemin hyung gave it to me and I don't think I'll be able to finish it. I'm still so full."

"I know about that. I helped him make that. Eat it well, he made it for you."

"He's sweet but I insist. Take one, at least."

"I'm okay, I don't feel like eating Taemin's heart when he gave it all for you. And I'm full enough with the chicken you and Baekhyun hyung bought. Plus I have to eat the ice cream you gave me. Thank you so much!! You remember your hyung well!"

"I asked Baekhyun hyung to go out with me so I could also buy that for you. I know you love strawberry ice cream."

"Thank you for your effort, really. Don't worry, I'll go back to our room. Baekhyun hyung already spent a night on my bed, I won't let him hijack it again."

"Really? Okay!!! That would be great because I really want to be close to you. I want to know more about you, hyung!" Lucas was all smiles as he looks at Jongin.

Taemin heard that Lucas wanted to give Jongin one of the heart pancakes he made and it somehow made him feel jealous. But what made him feel bad is when Jongin declined, especially when he told Lucas that Taemin gave it only for him.

"Baekhyun hyung, thanks."

"You're always welcome. You know Jongin well, he's sensitive. And good thing you know well how to make him happy again."

"Sorry. Because of that, you have to go back around and buy a basket of chicken for him."

"It's okay. I just hope he won't be sad again. I saw his face, he looked pissed for someone who just woke up."

"I know, hyung."

"You know him well yet you still can't get what he's feeling."

"Eh?"

"Nevermind. Seems like I was kicked out of the room. I guess I have to share the room and the bed with you throughout our stay here."

The tour kicked off with their performances, and of course, Jongin can't help but get jealous whenever Taemin and Lucas were together, which was a bit frequent since they stood side by side onstage for their formations when all the while, Taeyong was between him and Taemin. But whenever Lucas can, he always went to where Jongin was, whether they were goofing onstage or whenever they get off the stage. Lucas wanted to be with his Jongin hyung most of the time and tagged the fellow EXO member and their SuperM leader Baekhyun with him while Taemin was left with Taeyong and Ten, jealous of the two giants' interactions and closeness.

After one tour, Taemin suddenly cornered Jongin at the makeup room and locked the door.

"Taemin? What's the fuss?" Jongin was surprised, especially Taemin looked so serious.

"Jongin, do you like Yukhei?"

"What? What are you saying?"

"Because he likes you! Don't tell me you don't see it.."

"Yukhei is my baby brother. He is a sibling to me and maybe he likes me because he idolizes me. As if he have feelings for me."

"He's attracted to you, I can see it! Whenever I am with him and he sees you, he goes to you and I'm left forgotten. And you look happy with him too.."

"So? Are you saying you're jealous?" Jongin was about to get happy because Taemin was jealous and he might've finally realized Jongin's importance but his heart got shattered when Taemin said..

"I can't believe you'd also become my rival for Yukhei's attention. I don't know, I don't know now. First it was Baekhyun hyung and now, it's you." And with that, Jongin snapped.

"So you.. really want to have Yukhei's attention that bad?"

"Is it bad to think like that?"

"I don't understand you anymore, Taemin. I am just taking care of Yukhei as my brother, nothing else and I don't think he have feelings for me. Maybe he likes me so much as a hyung, as someone who takes care of him a lot. If you're jealous of me because I am close to Yukhei, it's not my problem anymore. He wants to be with me and I can't just push away a little brother like that just because you like him."

"Jongin.."

"What? I already told you my feelings towards him. I like him as my younger brother and I also like to take care of him that's why he likes me too, nothing else. How about you? Do you like him only because he looks like Minho hyung or do you like him because you want him for yourself? Once and for all, I need to know so I could push him to like you more and so I could stop loving you and I won't get jealous whenever you're together, whenever you go out of your way and whenever you make a lot of effort just to get his attention. Because Taemin, I don't think you only like him as a brother. You like him that much, right? You like him so much, you want to kiss him, just like how I want to kiss you so bad yet I can't because you're my friend and I am your best friend. I can't do that especially you don't like me, and even if I did, you wouldn't want it because I'm not him. On point, Jongin. Now I've said it, can I go outside? I'm suffocated here."

"Jonginnie.. I'm sorry.. you felt that way."

"It's not your fault. It is my fault for feeling this way for years and for not letting it all go when I should have so I won't have to get jealous of you and Yukhei over and over again. Excuse me." Jongin opened the door and walked out while Taemin was left dumbfounded.

A few days passed and they went to Europe for their tour stops. They also arrived at their new home they'd stay at and just like the usual, they talked about their room assignmrnts again.

"So.. who wants to be roommates?"

"Same for me. It's still Taeyong-Ten."

"Baekhyun hyung?"

"Whoever wants to be my roommate, I'm okay."

"I'll share a room with Baekhyun hyung, then." Mark stated and Baekhyun gave him a high five.

"Taemin hyung?"

"Uhm.. I-"

"Share with Yukhei. I'll take the solo room. I'll be going ahead. My head hurts, I need to sleep more. Sorry guys." Jongin didn't let Taemin finish and decided for himseld by taking the solo room for his peace of mind and privacy, especially he knows that he'd just have a mental breakdown anytime. He also granted what Taemin badly wanted - to be roommates with Yukhei.

"Aw. Rest well, Jongin hyung!"

"Thanks."

Jongin gave way and Jongin also gave space for himself so he wouldn't get jealous of Taemin and Lucas but with what he did, it hurt him more. But he's sure Taemin was happy because he would finally share a room with Lucas, the one he likes a lot so he just tried to accept that fact even if it breaks his heart more.

It's been a few days since they arrived and he only got a book to read to distract himself but he can't understand any words written so he decided to get his cap, his jacket and his wallet to go to the convenience store at the corner of the street to buy something he could drink and make him fall asleep faster without bothering anyone in their rooms.

"Hyung! Hyung! Jongin hyung went out alone!!" Mark knocked at Taemin's room and of course, Taemin was so worried of Jongin so he got his wallet and phone before him and Mark went out to search for Jongin.

"Aish this person!!! Why is he so sensitive and sentimental and.. aish I will really beat his ass!"

"I should've just shared a room with him so I could've heard his side. Aw." Mark felt sorry to leave his Jongin hyung alone and he realized that his hyung must've needed someone to talk to so he felt bad.

"Why? What's the matter, Mark?"

"I know I am not the right person to tell you this but Jongin hyung.. he loves you. He doesn't like Lucas, he loves you and he's hurting that you choose to be with Lucas than be with him. I'm so worried, he might get lost. Hyung, we're in Europe!"

"Fucking Kim Jongin, answer your phone!!" Taemin tried to call again but he was confused when Baekhyun answered his phone.

"Taemin ah, Jongin left his phone here at his room."

"What? What the fucking fuck, Kim Jongin!!! Why didn't you bring your fucking phone?? I swear I would really kick your ass hard!!" Taemin was so worried especially Jongin went out alone without telling anyone where he would go and he didn't bring his phone with him.

"Oh? Jongin hyung!!!!" Mark exclaimed as he saw a man in thick, black hoodie and white mask. Taemin saw him and quickly ran to the other side of the street where Jongin was.

"You motherfucker, why didn't you tell anyone of us that you'd go out?!?! You shouldn't go out alone and you didn't even bring your phone!! I was so worried and scared that you might've been st-"

"What? Stabbed to death? Ah. But I'm okay, I'm perfectly woundless and I'm on my way back. Mark, don't let Taemin get away from your sight and enjoy your late night walk. I'd be going ahead." Jongin tried to go away but Taemin caught his hoodie.

"Where do you think you are going? Why are you pretending like what you did wasn't dangerous!! Kim Jongin, pull yourself together!!"

"I don't think I've had a mental breakdown to pull myself together. I'm perfectly fine physically, and I am just being me, the quiet Kim Jongin. Don't tell me you've forgotten about that fact, best friend."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Don't mind me, just mind your own business. I'll be going ahead."

Mark calmed Taemin down as they just followed Jongin back to their place. He immediately went to his solo room and locked it so no one could disturb him as he drank the beer and smoked the cigarettes he bought at the convenience store.

"Tss. What was he even fighting for? As if he got feelings for me just because I confessed mine. He must be joking." He opened the first bottle of beer, lighted up a cigarette and puffed it by the window.

"Jongin ah! Open the door! Let's talk!" Taemin knocked on his door with a firm voice.

"We don't have anything else to talk about. Just sleep and enjoy the rest of the night with your roommate."

"Jongin, I can't let this pass!! I'm your best friend, please don't do this to me!"

"I'm okay. Don't worry much as if you're really concerned."

"Kim Jongin, I am concerned! And I don't want us to be like this!! Please open up!!"

"Taemin ssi, just go and leave me alone."

"So you're just gonna throw me away like this? 15 years and it'll all be gone? This is fucking crazy."

"I'm giving way and I'm giving you the space, I just want you to do the same. Besides, I only want you to be happy. In a few days or weeks, I'll be fine. I just have to kill something inside my chest so I won't have to get hurt."

"Jongin.. I'm really sorry."

"What can that sorry do? Just leave. I'll be fine on my own."

That night, Jongin finished the whole pack of cigarettes and gulped down the 4 bottles of beer he bought so he was seriously knocked down, he didn't realize that Taemin got a duplicate key to his room and saw the mess Kim Jongin had become. Taemin was shocked to see the ash tray filled with cigarette butts and the whole pack empty, as well as the empty bottles of beer by the side of the table.

"Fuck you, why are you doing this to yourself? I'm so sorry, I have been so blind. I'm so sorry.."

"Taemin?"

"Uh? You're awake? Wait, I would just get you some water.." Taemin immediately went to the fridge to get a glass of cold water for Jongin.

"Here.. drink this. What the fuck, Jongin? You drank 4 bottles of beer and finished a pack of cigarettes in only a few hours?"

"Mom, just scold me later.. my head is hurting. I haven't slept much.. my heart is hurting. I just lost my best friend because I confessed my feelings while he likes someone else. Please give me a break, mom.."

"Fuck you! I'm not your mom!! And you've never lost me! I'm still here, I am still your best friend and that would never change.. unless you want to change that into something else.."

"Taemin doesn't love me, mom. It hurts."

"Who told you I don't love you?? Jongin ah, I'm sorry.. Taemin have been so blind to see.. I was just overwhelmed by Yukhei's presence.. I know it now, being his roommate doesn't matter to me anymore because you're more important. I don't want to lose my best friend.. and I realized that I miss you when I was with him. You were the one that I have been thinking when we were together. I miss you and I'm very sorry. Taeminnie loves you so much too.. not just as your fellow member and a senior. Definitely not as brother, a friend nor a best friend. I love you, Jongin. I really do." Taemin didn't hesitate and kissed Jongin's forehead, his eyelids and the traces of tears on his cheeks.

"Mom.. stop it.. I'm a big boy now.. and Nini is a strong boy.. won't cry for Taemi again.."

"I won't make you cry again. I promise." Taemin caressed Jongin's face and kissed his lips even if he was still half asleep. Taemin settled at the unoccupied side of the bed and hugged him to sleep.

Jongin woke up with a massive hangover and almost had a heart attack when he realized Taemin's face was just in front of his face, Taemin's arms were on his waist as he hugged him close and Taemin's legs were over his legs. He was so shocked, he pushed Taemin's face away so the light sleeper got awakened.

"Oh you're awake now. Morning Jonginnie! I bet it's also already aftermoon."

"Why are you here? How come you opened the door?"

"Uh, duplicate keys?"

"Oh shit. I should've figured that out. And why are you here in my bed? Why are you sleeping here? Why are you hugging me? Why did I wake up with your face so close to my face?"

"This motherfucker really was asleep when I told him everything a few hours ago but okay.. since you're sobered up and I bet you have a massive hangover so I'll repeat it again. Jongin ah, I'm sorry.. I've been so blind to see.. I was just overwhelmed by Yukhei's presence.. I know it now, being his roommate doesn't matter to me anymore because you're more important. I don't want to lose my best friend.. and I realized that I miss you more when I was with him. You were the one that I have been thinking of when we were together. I miss you and I'm very sorry. Taeminnie loves you so much too, not just as your fellow member and a senior. Definitely not as a brother, a friend nor a best friend. I love you, Jongin. I really do. And I don't want to lose you. Baekhyun hyung could be with Yukhei all he wants because as long as I have you, I'd be very happy."

"You think I'll believe you with an overnight change of heart? I'm not a naïve boy, Taemin ssi. I-" Jongin was silenced when Taemin grabbed his face and kissed his lips deeply. Jongin was so startled and his face was blank until Taemin pulled away.

"You.. you.. how could you.. how could you do that?!?!"

"Jongin, I love you and I would kiss you even if your mouth taste like beer and cigarettes."

"I'm disgusting.. what the fuck.." Jongin turned and went away from Taemin's grasp, as he realized he really was a mess with the smell of cigarettes and beer by his mouth yet Taemin kissed it. He was so embarrassed, he couldn't look at Taemin.

"Jongin, I really love you. I swear, no one is more important for me than you. And I would always choose you not just because I don't want to lose you but because I love you. I love you, sorry if I just realize it lately. I was a big dumb motherfucker to hurt you by making you jealous."

"Shut up.."

"I'm sincere! And I would do my best so you'd trust me, believe me and love me. I will fucking court you if I have to!"

"Whatever! Go back to your room, let me do my thing here, please."

"Kim Jongin, as if I've never seen all of you before. I could even wash you up if you allow me to."

"No! I can do this myself.. just please.. I just need time to be alone. I want to think."

"Alright alright. I'll be waiting for you at the living room okay? Don't do anything stupid or I'll kick your ass. Make it fast so we could eat breakfast. I love you." Taemin winked at him and gave ample time for Jongin to wash up.

Jongin stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked awful, he reek of alcohol and nicotine yet he have felt Taemin's lips brushed onto his. Plus he heard Taemin said that he loves him..

"What the.. actual fuck.. just happened? I'm dreaming, right? I'm still inside the dream, I'm still deeply asleep.. I got super knocked out for gulping down the amount of alcohol that's definitely more than what I could take.. this is insane. I'm still dreaming. This isn't real.." Jongin decided to shower than only wash his face so he could go back to sleep in a better condition.

Days passed and they have to move onto a different country in Europe, and they also move onto a different place to stay.

"Okay okay, it's still Taeyong-Ten."

"I'll take the initiative to pick the solo room so hyungs could work it out oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah." Mark playfully rapped as he got his luggages ready to roll towards the solo room.

"Lucas, are you okay with being roommates with Baekhyun hyung? You like me right?"

"Of course, hyung! I like you especially I can't stop laughing when you're around. I'd love that." Lucas hugged Baekhyun and of course, their leader was very happy.

"Okay. How about the two of you? Would it be okay that the two of you would share a room?"

"As long as we'll get two beds then I'm fine." Jongin stated with no feelings on his voice.

"Jongin, we only have King beds here. Sorry but yes, you'd share a room and a bed this time." Baekhyun said authoritatively over the lonesome rebel.

"Maybe I could sleep-" Jongin was suddenly cut off by Taemin when he said. 

"I don't mind sharing a bed with Jongin. We've slept together before, I don't think it'd be a big deal to sleep together now. Right, Jonginnie?" Taemin didn't wait for Jongin's contradiction and firmly decided to take Jongin under his care.

"Uh? Uhm okay."

"Alright it's decided, let's go." The younger members plus Baekhyun started to move onto their shared rooms until Taemin and Jongin were the only ones left at the living room.

"Jongin.."

"Um?"

"Are you.. uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm okay. You could go first so you could also settle your things. You could pick which side of the bed you'd want, too. I'll follow shortly."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you. It's not your fault. Never. It was my fault. Anyway, go ahead. I'll just get something to drink at the fridge."

"Are you sure? Jongin, I know you. I know you so well and I know you still think about Lucas. I'm not even clinging onto him anymore! And I told you that I love you, right? You've told me you love me too. By now, we should just be happy to tour around Europe as if we're on out of country dates."

"Sorry but I don't believe onto something that you've just decided overnight."

"Jongin, it wasn't an overnight decision. It was a decision that I've made also for myself and my future with you. I choose you, Isn't that enough?"

"It is more than enough but.. I just don't want you to love me just because I told you I love you."

"Jongin, it was a wake up call for me. I've never thought I'd have to feel so lonely and broken first to realized that. I've been so worried of you after you told me about your feelings and it was as if I was slapped with all the bad things I did that I've never thought would hurt you. Plus, seeing you so sad and hurt made me feel so sad and hurt too. Please give me a chance. Let's make things right, please? And I would want to take this opportunity of being your roommate to enjoy cuddling with you. It'd be such a waste if I would just be a robotic Taemin when I could be human Taemin with feelings of love towards you. So please? Baby Nini bear? Please? Taemi is pleading.."

"Okay, as if I could get out of your grasp. Knowing you, you won't stop wooing me. But let's take it slow! I still can't believe that you also love me.."

"Yes, we would take it slow. Uhm, can I have a hug from my love?"

"A tight bear hug from Nini bear. Aish really Lee Taemin, idiot! You're a 174cm tall idiot."

"I'm really sorry for being so insensitive. I was so blind of all your advances and efforts because I wasn't looking.. and you were still such a good man to help me do such things even if it hurts you. You endured it all because you love me. You still put me first before yourself and I'm really sorry."

"I'll accept your apology in such conditions."

"What?"

"I want to feel your love, the Taemin way. Do anything and everything you want that you'd think would make me feel your love."

"Oh. That's a bit.."

"Okay, I still won't accept your apo-" Taemin grabbed Jongin's face and kissed him on the lips with his eyes closed. At first, it was just a sweet kiss but when Jongin relaxed, Taemin started to deepen the kiss until they fell onto the couch with Jongin on top of him.

"So.. you're really mine? Finally?" Jongin asked to confirm.

"Of course, idiot! You're a 182cm tall idiot. I'm yours and I would be yours. I think I have always been. And you're mine too, don't ever forget that! I love you, my Jonginnie."

"I love you too, my Taeminnie." Jongin was the one who kissed Taemin deeply as they took their time and privacy to kiss while they're laying down.

"Taemin hyung! Jongin hyung! Let's-" Mark went out of his room after settling his luggages followed by Taeyong and Ten who immediately covered Mark's eyes when they saw that Jongin was on top of Taemin while they were kissing.

"Oh wrong direction. Abort, abort mission. Retreat!" Taeyong said as he guided Baekhyun and Lucas away from the scene.

"Why why why why why?" Baekhyun was confused and was very curious on what's happening between the two lovers left at the living room.

"Our ship is finally sailing." Mark announced with a grin.

"Omo. Uwaaaah. Alright, let's use the backdoor so they could have their privacy. They just got together after everything." Lucas was happy knowing that his Jongin hyung would be happy again now that they've made up.

"Thanks to Xuxi, those two realize how important they were in each other's lives." Ten patted his brother's shoulder for 'doing a job well done'.

"I can't believe they have to go through such things, SuperM's pillar almost fell apart." Taeyong sighed in relief because he know that if his hyungs would fight, he would have to go in between them so they could make up.

"They got jealous of each other, it's absurd." Baekhyun chuckled as he cling onto Yukhei's arm.

"Well, they have the right. They just haven't figured out that all these time, they already belong to each other. Ah, what a love story." The guys chuckled as they went out to get some snacks and left the busy new couple alone but promised to get them some food.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for SuperM! Thank you for the great idea and I hope you like the story. Comments and kudos are so much appreciated 😁


End file.
